Puppies and kittens!
by otptrash321
Summary: Clarke is a veterinarian; she loves her work, she loves animals, especially her lazy cat Mr Purry. Lexa owns a bookstore, she is a single parent and besides her 4 year old boy Aiden, she has a cute husky named Rexa. When fate and Rexa brings them together, they feel attracted to each other, but will that be enough, will that lead to something or not? Clexa AU and other ships.
A/N:

So this is my second attempt to write a story. Let me know what you think and if i should write more of it. Suggestions are welcomed. Hope you enjoy it!

Warning: English is not my first language so sorry, in advance, for the mistakes.

Clarke is cleaning the table. She had just finished checking her last little patient, a cute little French Bulldog that ate a piece of plastic. She is quite tired, after a week of intensive work, she is glad the weekend is here. It's not that she doesn't like her job (she loves it), but she can't help but think about that good wine waiting for her back home. She has two more hours and she is done for today. There is no other appointment for today but that doesn't mean she will not have another client. As she went at the reception, she saw a smiling Octavia looking at her mischievously.

"What are you planning now O?", asks Clarke suspiciously

"What? I'm not planning anything. But, how about going to that new bar that opened this week?"

"Maybe next weekend, I really don't feel like it."

"Ok party pooper! But next weekend will be it. You need to let loose and live a little, maybe even get laid."

"I'm loose enough thank you very much, and I don't need to get laid."

"Oh come on, Finn was like six months ago, all that withdrawal is affecting even us."

"I am enjoying the single life, plus you're the one to talk, when was the last time you got laid?"

"This is not about me though, and I am just fine in that department. Anyway..."

Somebody in front of them coughed slightly to catch their attention. When she rose her eyes, Clarke was met with the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw, and an equally gorgeous jawline but then she saw a husky beside her who seemed to have a problem with its foot.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion but my dog needs help." the person said worriedly.

"Yeah sure, no problem" Clarke replied awkwardly "Right this way please"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Clarke

"We went on a stroll when, suddenly, Rexa here decided to run after a squirrel. I tried to calm her but there was no hope. So, while running after the squirrel, Rexa stepped on a piece of broken glass."

Clarke approached the dog and started to examine the damage.

"Luckily, nothing serious happened. I will clean the cut, patch it up and he'll be ready to go."

said Clarke smiling towards the owner.

"Thank you very much, I'm so relieved."

Clarke immediately started treating the injury, while the client stared at her with amazement. Clarke lifted her eyes and caught the look of the stranger who blushed when she was caught staring.

"All done. Good job you brave girl." Clarke patted the dog.

"Thank you doctor Griffin."

"Just doing my job."

"Alright, have a nice day."

"Have a nice day too, and if there are any other problem don't hesitate to contact us."

"I will."

Clarke was left alone in the room with the image of those green eyes. "Get a grip Griffin" she told herself when she started to clean the table.

When Clarke returned at the reception, the green eyed woman already left. She reached the desk, she wondered what the name of the beautiful woman was. At first she hesitated but the curiosity got the best out of her. A folder was at the edge of the desk, she opened it and saw the name of the owner: Lexa Woods. Clarke found that name so fitting, her green eyes reminded her of the woods that surrounds the holiday cabin of her family.

"Who are you stalking?"

"What?...No. I'm not stalking, I just wanted to fill in the details."

"Yeah sure. And you stared at the file for 5 minutes just to gather your inspiration?"

"Shut it O, get ready for closing."

"Whatever you say, amateur stalker."

Clarke indeed completed the files. After that, she went to change her scrubs and gather her things. On her way home she kept thinking at Lexa Woods and wondered why she can't get her out of her head. She thought that maybe Octavia was a bit right (though she will never acknowledge that out loud), she feels a bit lonely and would like to feel Lexa's full lips on her at this moment ("Slow down Clarke!" she told herself.) When she finally entered the house she was met by a beautiful white kitten with a black patch on his nose that looked like a mustache. "Hello to you too . How was your day?" The cat meowed and led Clarke straight to his bowl. "Sometimes I think you show affection just for me to give you food." After feeding the cat, she went and took a shower, and ended up on the couch watching Netflix and with a glass of wine in her hand.

On the other side of the town, Lexa returned home with Rexa and was met by a pair of arms that circled her thigh.

"Mama you're back!"

"Hey little buddy! Good to see you."

After she kissed the little boy's forehead, she went to set a bowl of water for the injured dog. The little boy noticed the dog and his paw and started to ruffle the dog's hair and pat its injured foot.

"Aiden, leave Rexa's foot alone. She is in pain right now."

"Can I kiss it to make it better?"

"Sadly honey, that doesn't work with dogs. But she will be alright in a few days."

"Good mama. Now mama, come and let me show you what miss Hudson taught us today" and the boy ran to his room

"I'll be right there" said Lexa, entering the living room.

"Thank you Anya for picking Aiden up."

"No problem Lex, how is Rexa?"

"She will be fine in a few days. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to cook. But I think you should go see what your son made today. He is so excited that he won't leave you alone."

"It's so typical of him. I don't want him to grow up and loose this enthusiasm for little things."

Still smiling thinking of her son's attitude towards certain things, Lexa reached his room and was surprised to see her boy waiting for her. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Look mama" and he showed her the card on the desk.

It was a hand made card with some figures on it made by string, Lexa recognized the figures, it was her, Anya, Idra, Gustus, Lincoln, Rexa and himself. There were heart shaped drawings around it and written in bold, in scribbled letter: MY FAMILY. Lexa's eyes started to get watery.

"Mama why are you crying? Is it ugly?"

"No baby, it's perfect. I'm crying because it's perfect."

She went and hugged her little boy. In moments like this she remembered why she fought so much to keep the boy happy and she will continue to move forward; the little miracle in her hands was everything to her and she wondered how could Costia leave all this behind. But now it wasn't a good time to dwell on the past, she had to make something for dinner and put Aiden to bed. She had a long day but was happy that it was weekend and she could rest. Though one image went trough her mind, and that was those piercing blue eyes of Dr. Griffin and, while the woman was attractive, she told herself that it was just that, a beautiful person that she met and will probably never meet again.


End file.
